Fairy Tale
by proud to be foreveralone
Summary: "There, there tell me what's your problem I'll be here by your side ya' know. No matter what happens, forever and ever." By those words I instantly fell for him, first love? Maybe.


**Summary: "There, there tell me what's your problem? I'll be by your side ya' know. No matter what happens, forever and ever. It's a promise." By those words I instanly fell for me, first love? Maybe.**

* * *

**OkitaXKagura SoRa**

**Fairy Tales**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kindergarten

"Hey, you are the rumors true about you?" A stranger walked to me and said the most disrespectful greeting I've ever had. "Yes, they're true. So what are you gonna do about it? And I have a name you know" I asked as I played alone with the seesaw. He brightened a bit and offered his hand. "Then do you wanna be my friend? The names Okita Sougo you can call me Sougo." I just stared at his little hand and shooked my head. "Why would you want to befriend me? My family is a bunch of monster." He sigh and smiled a little. "Just because your family is a killing machine doesn't mean you are too, right?" I was suprised no one have ever said that to me, they thought that I was too a killer, he's even the first one to come at me and the bravest to ask me to befriend with him. To be precise I'm touched. "Are you sure? I know you heard about the rumors about m-" I was stopped by him. "I know, I know, I know, I know, about your damn rumors that's the reason why I want to befriend you ya' know. Because I am too have some stupid rumors." I looked again at his hand and now I shooked it, I want to treasure this day with my first friend. A friend wouldn't hurt, right?

Elementary

I saw a puppy at the playground that I used to play at, I walked over it and saw him poking it with a stick. Every whimper the puppy do, bit by bit his evil smile grew. By that I already knew he is a sadist. "Oi, stop playing with the little puppy!" I said to him, he looked at me and nodded for aknowledgement but still continuing his business."Oii, I didn't shout at you to ignore me, **Sadist." **I exclaimed adding venom to the word. "**China**, I didn't expect you to be here don't mind me here didn't you just thought that I'm doing my business and yes I am so go do your own business too." I walked even closer and took the white fluffy tiny puppy from the evil hands of my rival. "Didn't you know that you're doing animal abuse?" I childishly argued, he stood up and dropped his stick. "Didn't you know that I was just playimg with the dog? By the way it's mine." He mimicked me in his best and then smiled, not his usual smile but somehow a longing smile. "Anyways what day and month is it I haven't see a calendar fir a long time." While scraxhing his head and his smile faded I replied. "It's November 3 why is there something going ti happen?" His face w suprised the he stared at me and hugged me. I was shocked why the hell did I have a traetment like this? "Happy birthday, Kagura." He whispered quietly I can't help but to hug back and cry no one remembered my birthday and he was again the first. "O- oi why are you crying? Don't worry I got a present it's that puppy." As he let go by the hug I sobbed and fell down to the ground then I felt something patting at my back. "There, there tell me what's your problem? I'll be here by your side ya' know. No matter what happens forever and ever. It's a promise." By those words I instantly fell for him, first love? Maybe.

Junior High

I realized that my crush is above of the others or the first always and also know him by his handsome looks. I decided to cocentrate on studying and making my self more gorgeous because I was known for being a 'Ugly Duckling' but every ugly ducks have every time to shine. The ugly me that wears big glasses and flat-chested to the girl that have every guy goggling on me. I tried my very best to change my apperance and thankfully it worked and I crammed school just to follow him. I almost defeated Sadist on the top 10 but unfortunately no a one point difference. "China, wanna go to the festival tonight? My partner is kinda sick so could ya'?" I almost squeal in delight but I decided to keep my cool. "Sure." I smiled and he smiled back ruffling my hair just to annoy me, before he return to the classroom he said, "It's not a date, if your thinking it is then beat me at my highest score in Temple Run, oh wait that's to out if topic, no it's not cause even if everyone want's to date you I will never do it." Ouch. But before he said those words he out his hand at his pockets maybe he's getting something?

Later That Night

A knock on my door. I ignored it. Another one. Ignored it again. A harsh impatient knock this time. I obliged my self to shout at that person. "I'm coming geez, leave the door alone!" I rushed at the stairs at my kimono and opened the door. "Your so slow ya' know." He commented bluntly. "Shut up, let's go." He signed and walked away keaving me inside. I locked the door and followed him. I can't help but stare at him as we walk his sandy hair and ruby eyes even if people say it's kinda evil, somehow it's relaxing in my point of view. "What is there something on my face?" He asked sarcasm evident in his voice I blushed by that. "Why? Do you think that I'm staring at you?" I asked still blush and I thanked the night because he can't see my blush cause I think I am already shaded as my hair. "Whatever you say." He said playfully. Before I even notice it we were already there. I gaped at the sight it was very nice. "Enjoy yourself while were here." I smiled like a little kid getting a limited flavor ice cream. I tugged him along with me as I play with random stalls. We were taking a break from our trip when suddenly, "Come on I want to make you see this." He grabbed my hand we arrived on a grassy meadows. "What are y-!" I was cut of by him again. "Shhh, just be patient you whiny brat. You should feel grateful of me." He warned by stting me with him. "What are we doing in here anyway?" I asked impatiently, in return he signed and pointed to the night sky. By the time I looked at it tyere was fireworks and I grinned ear to ear. I heard a chuckle beside me. "China your smile is creepy." He remarked, I pouted and hugged him. "I won't say this again, Sougo but arigatou." I whispered enough for him to hear, he hugged me back and ruined the moment by saying, "Again please?"

High School

It was our second semester when I saw Sadist with a friend. Speak of the devil. I approached them. "Hey, who's this? I'm kinda impressed that you have a friend other than me." He just replied lazily and a bit annoyed? "Takasugi, China, China, Takasugi." Then added, "If you're going to do an intro Taksugi-san, I'll wait at the gate cause this may take a while." By that he stomed of somewhere. "Oh, sorry about my cousin he's impatient always. Takasugi Shinsuke, nice to meet you." Looking at him, he look weird with an eyepatch made of bandages. I snapped at my thoughts when I remembered I'm going into Sadist not him but somehow he MIGHT change that in my mind. "Kagura Yato, Sadist really doesn't want to use my name cause we hate each other. But may I ask, are you and Sadist are sadistes?**(AN:What a word.)**" What a stupid hearing word sadistes, is that even a word? Suddenly he chuckled. "You choose very unique words." He said still while chuckling. "Shut up just because you think your cool and awesome doesn't mean I think that too. Just so you know I think the complete opposite." But truth to be told he is, he stopped and smirked. "You seem interesting..." I didn't heard what he said at the last cause I turned back and left. "See ya." and he replied, "Sure, later, Kagura-chan." DAFUQ what did he just said? Chan WTF are we even that close? We just meet but it seems he wants to be closer. One word. Crap.

3rd Semester

Finally I won 1st place in the rank! Sadist who decided to make a bet lose. So he descided to ask me to his birthday. It's July 8 if ou're wonderin'. As I opened my locker a letter fell out. Curiously I picked it out. It read: 'Meet me at the pool after lunch.' A love letter? Mostly when I changed my apperance and IQ frequently letters are coming. Better let get this done with. With that thought I swifly took my books and shut my locker then stuffed the love letter at my pocket.

After Lunch

I ran to the pool after I ate I didn't even care if I got appendix by this. I arrived panting, I saw between is Shinsuke-san. "Tell me what d'ya want." Shinsuke approached closer a few miters away from me and he said what I am trully afraid of, "Kagura-chan I...love you." Okay so let my thought say it again DAFUQ. I mean I know he's really sweet and nice but I already love someone but then again how can I say it onto him how could it be easy only saying, 'Sorry your not my type and I already love you're cousin.' When will that ever work out? I've already watched gazillion of drama in our TV and according to it will never work out. But a try couldn't hurt right? "Uhh Shin-!" Kissed by someone who I didn't even approved of but the good thing is it's only on the cheek. "I already take that as a yes." Then he walked out leaving me alone thinking about what just happened. Will I ever learn to love him? Probably and surely. No

July 8

We were at the campfire when Nobume decided to make the three of us to dance. We rejected completely. Nobume threatened us to dance or she'll cut of our heads in one move. So we decided to dance a stupid funny dance it's random and Nobume wasn't happy about it until, he kissed me on the cheek dammit! For a second there I thought I saw Sadist eyes flicker in anger but I think it's just my imagination. I was shocked by this and it was evident in my face I've stopped dancing and sat down and talked with Nobume who is still has a poker face. As we talked I kept noticing Sadist glaring at Shinsuke-san time to time and in stupidness Shinsuke just kept smiling and eat a marshmallow. It all came into an end. Takasugi volunteered to take me home in his scooter and I accepted it half-heartedly. At the ride it was fast so I could hug him tightly. Curse you. When we arrived I shouted at him but not hat loud so my neighbors wouldn't hear it. "What the hell was that for?!" He looked hurt but firmly replied, "Your my girlfriend aren't you so I can do whatever I want." I slapped him while tears are threatening to fall but I don't want to cry for this guy, this guy won't even be worthy of my tears. "I haven't even ansered you remember! And sorry I can't return your fellings."

4th Semester

I finally gathered my courage to confess to him and I picked the right time cause taday's our graduation that means goodbye to all. I made a letter to him to meet me in the playground where we met.

At the Playground

I was very scared that he may reject me. I played with the seesaw that I used to play with and thought back our childhood. "Oi, don't stare at nothing people might think you're crazy, oh yeah, you are crazy." He added, "So it's been this long I can't believe it." I smiled at that and pointed to the other end. He stared at it but sat anyway. "Yeah, do you still remember the promise you made?" I asked hopefully, he smiled at me a warm smile, "Of course, I'll be by your side no matter what happens, forever and ever." I was frozen in place he still remember that means I still have a shot. "Sadist, I've been thinking..." He shot his head towards me and hummed, "Hmm?" I decided to let my words flow out of my mouth, "You know Sadist that I have been doing things just to impress you," I added, "To put it simply I love you from the start, ever since we met and each yime you invite me in occasions I can't control my feelings anymore and I keep falling deeper inlove with you." I finished he was shocked by my short confession. Then I saw something on his neck it was a necklace and a name dangling in it. Nobume. "You and Nobume-chan?" He slowly nodded so I continued, "You both are very suitable, very suitable..." I can se my sight is blurry now so I patted him on the shoulder and said in my most cheerful tone, "Good luck with you both.." By that I turned around and left but I tripped over a sand castle, he helped me stand up and asked, "Are you alright?" I quickly turned around and made a okay sign then covered my eyes with my hands not letting him see my tears. I got out the playground and bumped to Nobume. "What happened?" I just simply hugged her then left home.

At My House

It's only now I understand that even if you did you're very best and sacrificed all your time changing yourself just for somebody to like you it sometimes or mostly doesn't work out cause life isn't like a living fairy tale. Not every story has it own happy endings sometimes it has it's own sad endings. But still I remembered his words: "Of course, I'll be by your side no matter what happens, forever and ever." And I think that was the biggest regret I've ever heard in my life.

* * *

**FTW if any of ya think that this is some MarySued fic(btw what does marysue means?) noo its not its like my lovelife FTW(like i have one -,-) I have a friend or a enemy that i like hahahahah hes like Sougo but hes less sadist we hate each other. And he have a friend that l-beep-e me dont ask why I know he confessed to me. Buttt i didnt answer him (HAH SERVES YAH RAYTH) and well the story goes on. If theres mispelled words please review it. Sorry for the inconvenience? Merry X-mas btw!**


End file.
